1. Field
The present disclosure relates to methods of adding oxygen to reactor water sample flows.
2. Description of Related Art
In certain reactor situations, the addition of oxygen to a reactor water sample flow is desired. Conventionally, the addition of oxygen in such situations involves the bubbling of oxygen gas into the reactor water sample flow, wherein the oxygen gas is supplied from a compressed source (e.g., bottled oxygen). However, the use of bottled oxygen raises serious safety concerns because of its relatively highly pressurized state.